When creating/modifying content associated with video games, the feedback loop for content creators is extremely time consuming. Content modifications to a video game take up valuable time before the modifications can be viewed and evaluated as they would appear in the video game application. There is currently too much reliance on software engineers as opposed to content creators to deliver content modifications. What is needed is a tool that permits a content creator to obtain control over a number of configurable properties of user interface elements that were previously configured solely by software engineers. Such a tool may result in a more efficient streamlined development process for video game applications.